Pilot
Pilot (alternatively Popular in Life and Death) was the series premiere of Pretty Little Liars, airing June 8, 2010. Synopsis The show begins with footage of the night Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. Alison, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were having a sleepover in Spencer's barn. The lights had gone out before Alison had scared them by sneaking up on the other girls in the barn's doorway. They had laughed and joked about it and sipped the drink Alison brought them. Aria had woken up, followed by Hanna and Emily, to find Ali and Spencer missing. Spencer had returned to let the other girls know that Ali was missing and that she thinks she heard a scream. It's been a year since the disappearance of her best friend Alison DiLaurentis, and Aria has returned from her father's sabbatical in Iceland to a whole new dynamic in Rosewood. In her home, where Aria and her mother Ella unpack boxes, Aria discusses the oddness of being home at exactly the anniversary of Ali's death. When Ella leaves, Aria tell her father Byron that she intends to keep his secret... Aria drops her brother Mike off at lacrosse practice before heading to a local bar, where she spots a missing persons poster of Alison. She then spots a cute Hollis College grad named Ezra sitting a few stools down. The two talk about their travels in Europe, specifically Iceland, music, and their love of English literature. Ezra says he is teaching English, though does not specify where. In addition, Aria is vague about where she attends school. Their meeting ends with the two making out in the bar bathroom. At the local mall, Hanna and her friend Mona are shopping. Hanna bumps into Spencer and takes the opportunity to catch up with her. She then shoplifts a pair of expensive sunglasses, while her pal Mona shoplifts a scarf. Just then, a security guard follows Hanna out of the store, but to hand her her bag, which she forgot inside. Hanna smiles mock innocently, and her and Mona leave, scared, but relieved. Byron drops Aria off for her first day back at school, and while the two are alone in the car, he tells Aria that he loves her mother and made one mistake that shall not be repeated. Just then, Aria has a flashback to the summer when her and Alison had meanly ditched then-nerd Mona only to find her father, Byron, kissing another woman inside his car. Once back at high school, Emily is the first to fill her friend Aria in on what she missed while away, including the fact that the other three girls, her former friends, Hanna, Spencer and Emily have all disbanded since Alison's death. In the meantime, the formerly chubby, gawky Hanna, has become the new Queen Bee, alongside formerly nerdy sidekick Mona, who has had a glam makeover of her own. Then, Aria's fling with a cute, young college grad named Ezra goes awry when he shows up at her first day of class as Mr. Fitz, her new English teacher. She stares in disbelief. Equally shocked, he mumbles "holy crap" when he notices her, letting the students know that something is up. Just then, she gets a text from "A" letting her know that know that "A" is aware of their illicit relationship. Aria dissipates the tension in the room by mumbling "sorry" for the beeping noise so that the lesson can begin. Meanwhile, Emily discusses Aria's return home with her own mother, Pam, who is clearly judgmental and controlling as a mother, as she makes a comment about the pink streak Aria used to sport in her hair and no less, the fact that her mother used to let her "walk around like that." Emily is then sent by her mother to bring a gift basket to the St. Germain's, the new family that moved into the neighborhood and into Alison DiLaurentis' home. While there, Emily meets the St. Germain's daughter, a spunky girl named Maya, and helps her move boxes into her new home. Both girls say they have boyfriends, but Maya kisses Emily as she leaves. Maya is even persuasive enough to get Emily to try smoking weed for the first time. At the same time, all-star student Spencer must contend with her sister's new fiancée, Wren. Melissa compliments her sister on her renovations of the barn that she has been working on for the past couple of months and then matter-of-factly informs Spencer that she is moving into the barn that Spencer had planned to move into, as promised by their parents. Wren is sensitive and concerned, whereas Melissa is smirking and glib. They move in as planned, anyway. Later, Spencer spots Wren smoking and sarcastically calls him out for knowing better as a medical student. She also correctly guesses that Melissa is oblivious to her fiancée's smoking habit. The two behave flirtatiously towards one another, with Wren going as far as to massage a bikini clad Spencer's back the next day when she displays signs of muscle aches. The two immediately disengage when Melissa enters the room, though. Spencer flirts back too, pronouncing Wren the first boyfriend of Melissa's that she's ever liked... (Well, almost...) At school, Aria meets Ezra alone in his classroom to discuss the status of their relationship. Ezra feels Aria led him on and is unprepared to engage in an illicit relationship with a student, while Aria tries to persuade him that he feels something too. Maya and Emily go for a walk, and Emily shares her thoughts about Alison and her disappearance. It is hard for Emily to see the tributes people left for Alison being loaded from the curb in front of Maya's house into a dumpster. The next day in the school's gym locker room after swim practice, Emily finds a note from "A" letting her know that she is aware of her previous day's kiss. Spencer closes her locker nearby, where she has just changed into her field hockey uniform, and sees Emily staring into space. She asks if everything is okay, but Emily denies that anything is wrong. At the Montgomery's home, Ella and Byron are making progress on unpacking. They discuss their adjustment back to Rosewood, and Byron reveals how nervous he is to lose the closeness he had with his wife in Iceland, where the two were forced to bond for lack of having other friends there. He doesn't completely reveal what he is afraid will threaten his relationship with his wife in Rosewood. Oblivious to the nuance, Ella agrees that the adjustment is hard, considering that they once again live near the DiLaurentis house, and driving past it evokes bad memories. They declare their commitment to one another, and the two embrace over a glass of wine. Later that night, while Spencer watches Melissa and Wren kiss from her bedroom window, she receives an anonymous email from "A" letting Spencer know that she/he is on to Spencer's jealous feelings, and this wouldn't be the first time. Spencer flashes back to the summer when Melissa was dating then-boyfriend Ian Thomas. She had been standing with Alison and Hanna in her kitchen, when Ian and Melissa had walked in. Suddenly, Alison announced that Spencer had something to reveal, but Spencer denied it, annoyed and angry by her so-called friend's blunt betrayal. Spencer had counters Ali's vague threat with a threat to expose Ali's involvement in "The Jenna Thing." Back in real time, Spencer looks timidly out the window, with the paranoid feeling of being stalked. She then catches sight of a wavy-blonde haired girl through the window in the former DiLaurentis home across the street and gasps "Alison." That night, the police show up at Hanna Marin's doorstep, busting her for shoplifting the expensive sunglasses from the local mall. They caught her using the security tapes. At the precinct, she almost munches on candy corn to calm her nerves until "A" sends a mocking text, alluding to her overweight days. At this point, all four girls have been messaged by "A." The man on the case, Detective Wilden, has his sights more set on her newly single mother, Ashley. Hanna is waiting in the station when Ashley prompts Hanna to get up and leave. Outside the station, dozens of cop cars are seen rushing somewhere with their sirens on. In the car, Ashley scolds Hanna for her mistake, reminding her daughter that Rosewood is unforgiving of damaged reputations. She gleans from Hanna that she did it to get her father's attention, not because she couldn't obtain the merchandise on her own. Ashley lets Hanna know that she will take care of the situation and tells Hanna to admit nothing. Suddenly, the camera follows the police cars to Maya's house, where ambulances are flanking the street, and it seems the whole town has come out to watch what's going on. Emily walks past and catching sight of the scene runs toward Maya's front steps, terrified that something happened to Maya. But Maya comes to greet her, seemingly fine. She lets Emily know that Alison has been found, and Emily is excited until Maya tells her that it is her body that has been found. A stretcher with a body bag atop it is then wheeled past where they are standing. The Pretty Little Liars find one another amidst the crowd and stand together to discuss the craziness. Back at home, Hanna sits on the couch eating ice cream, eyes glued to the television set, as the news report of Alison's resurfacing unfolds. Apparently, her body was found under the gazebo in the backyard, which had been under construction the summer before when Alison had gone missing. Suddenly, Ashley loudly enters the house... with Darren. The two kiss animalistically. She then climbs the stairs with him, leading him to her bedroom, turning to exchange eye glances with Hanna, who watches guiltily frozen on the couch. The next day, a funeral service is held in Rosewood's local church. There, Jessica DiLaurentis greets the Pretty Little Liars and thanks them for coming. They all sit together, among hundreds of attending townspeople and reporters. Just before the service, Ezra corners Aria alone to apologize for her loss and for brushing her off. Aria gives Ezra a soft kiss, before turning to leave. He pulls her back and kisses her properly, sending the signal that he wants the relationship to continue. At the service, Hanna offers her hip flask to the other girls, and they share the fact that they have all received messages from "A." Jenna Marshall arrives, led by Toby Cavanaugh, to their utter shock and also Jessica's surprise. After the service, Darren Wilden introduces himself to the Pretty Little Liars, though Hanna needs no introduction. He lets them know that Alison's police case is no longer a missing person's case, but a murder mystery. Spookily, he lets the girls know that he will be reviewing their statements and watching them... A message from "A" texted to all four of their cellphones lets them know that he/she will be watching too. Their biggest fear is "The Jenna Thing" being revealed. Notes *Alexis Denisof of Angel was originally cast as Byron Montgomery and appeared in the unaired pilot, but was replaced by Chad Lowe in April 2010. *Similarly, Cody Allen Christian's role of Mike was originally given to Igor Hudacek, but the part was recast. Continuity *We learn in "Keep Your Friends Close" that the secret Alison threatened to expose during the flashback was that Spencer shared a kiss with Melissa's boyfriend Ian. *It is revealed in "The First Secret" that Darren Wilden and Ashley Marin had met over a year ago. He expressed his interest and she turned him down. Title *The term 'Pilot' is traditionally used in the entertainment industry to identify the first episode of a television series. *The title would have been "Popular in Life and Death" if "Pilot" hadn't been chosen. The line is spoken by Spencer in the first episode while the Liars are at Ali’s funeral. “Can you believe what a scene this is?” Hanna asks. “Ali would have loved it,” comments Aria. “Popular in life and death,” says a cynical Spence. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Co-Starring *Carlo Marks as Ian Thomas *Anne Marie DeLuise as Jessica DiLaurentis *Cody Christian as Mike Montgomery *James Neate as Toby Cavanaugh *Stephen Park as Department Store Clerk *William 'Big Sleeps' Stewart as Department Store Security *Dale Wolfe (II) as Reporter *Sophie Lui as News Reporter *Michael Bean as Minister *Cameron K. Smith as Crime Scene Witness Featured Music *"Secret" by The Pierces* '(Opening Theme) *"Don't Trust Me" by '''30H!3 '(sleepover in Spencer's barn) *"I Won't" by 'Colbie Caillat* '(Aria drives Mike to lacrosse practice) *"Beauty Queen" by 'Ben's Brother* '(Aria meets Ezra in bar) *"Happiness" by 'The Fray '(Aria and Ezra continue chatting) *"More of You" by 'Mozella* '(Aria and Ezra make out) *"It Girl" by 'Twirl '(Hanna and Mona shop) *"Flaunt" by 'Girls Love Shoes '(Emily meets Maya moving in) *"When Love Goes Well" by 'Michael Rossback '(Ella and Byron talk) *"I Got Up" by 'Overnight Lows '(flashback of Spencer, Ali and Hanna) *"Suggestion" by 'Orelia Has Orchestra* '(Alison's body is found) *"Begin Again" by 'Measure '(guests arrive to Alison's funeral) *"Hands of Time" by 'Rachel Diggs '(girls receive text from "A") Gallery Promotional & BTS BTS-1x01-01.jpg BTS-1x01-02.jpg BTS-1x01-03.jpg BTS-1x01-04.jpg BTS-1x01-05.jpg BTS-1x01-06.jpg 1x01-01.jpg 1x01-02.jpg 1x01-03.jpg 1x01-04.jpg 1x01-05.jpg 1x01-06.jpg 1x01-07.jpg 1x01-08.jpg 1x01-09.jpg 1x01-10.jpg 1x01-11.jpg 1x01-12.jpg 1x01-13.jpg 1x01-14.jpg 1x01-15.jpg 1x01-16.jpg 1x01-17.jpg 1x01-18.jpg 1x01-19.jpg 1x01-20.jpg 1x01-21.jpg 1x01-22.jpg 1x01-23.jpg 1x01-24.jpg 1x01-25.jpg 1x01-26.jpg 1x01-27.jpg 1x01-28.jpg 1x01-29.jpg 1x01-30.jpg 1x01-31.jpg Screencaps Pilot0000.jpg Pilot0005.jpg Pilot0006.jpg Pilot0013.jpg Pilot0014.jpg Pilot0019.jpg Pilot0020.jpg Pilot0025.jpg Pilot0026.jpg Pilot0032.jpg Pilot0033.jpg Pilot0038.jpg Pilot0039.jpg Pilot0045.jpg Pilot0046.jpg Pilot0051.jpg Pilot0052.jpg Pilot0057.jpg Pilot0058.jpg Pilot0063.jpg Pilot0064.jpg Pilot0071.jpg Pilot0072.jpg Pilot0077.jpg Pilot0078.jpg Pilot0083.jpg Pilot0084.jpg Pilot0089.jpg Pilot0090.jpg Pilot0095.jpg Pilot0096.jpg Pilot0101.jpg Pilot0102.jpg Pilot0107.jpg Pilot0108.jpg Pilot0113.jpg Pilot0114.jpg Pilot0121.jpg Pilot0122.jpg Pilot0129.jpg Pilot0130.jpg Pilot0135.jpg Pilot0136.jpg Pilot0141.jpg Pilot0142.jpg Pilot0147.jpg Pilot0148.jpg Pilot0153.jpg Pilot0154.jpg Pilot0159.jpg Pilot0160.jpg Pilot0165.jpg Pilot0166.jpg Pilot0171.jpg Pilot0172.jpg Pilot0183.jpg Pilot0184.jpg Pilot0189.jpg Pilot0190.jpg Pilot0195.jpg Pilot0196.jpg Pilot0201.jpg Pilot0202.jpg Pilot0207.jpg Pilot0208.jpg Pilot0213.jpg Pilot0215.jpg Pilot0220.jpg Pilot0221.jpg Pilot0228.jpg Pilot0229.jpg Pilot0234.jpg Pilot0235.jpg Pilot0241.jpg Pilot0242.jpg Pilot0247.jpg Pilot0248.jpg Pilot0254.jpg Pilot0255.jpg Pilot0262.jpg Pilot0263.jpg Pilot0268.jpg Pilot0269.jpg Pilot0274.jpg Pilot0275.jpg Pilot0280.jpg Pilot0281.jpg Pilot0286.jpg Pilot0287.jpg Pilot0292.jpg Pilot0293.jpg Pilot0298.jpg Pilot0299.jpg Pilot0304.jpg Pilot0305.jpg Pilot0310.jpg Pilot0311.jpg Pilot0316.jpg Pilot0317.jpg Pilot0322.jpg Pilot0323.jpg Pilot0328.jpg Pilot0329.jpg Pilot0334.jpg Pilot0335.jpg Pilot0340.jpg Pilot0341.jpg Pilot0346.jpg Pilot0347.jpg Pilot0352.jpg Pilot0353.jpg Pilot0358.jpg Pilot0359.jpg Pilot0364.jpg Pilot0365.jpg Pilot0370.jpg Pilot0371.jpg Pilot0376.jpg Pilot0377.jpg Pilot0382.jpg Pilot0383.jpg Pilot0388.jpg Pilot0389.jpg Pilot0420.jpg Pilot0421.jpg Pilot0426.jpg Pilot0427.jpg Pilot0432.jpg Pilot0433.jpg Pilot0438.jpg Pilot0439.jpg Pilot0444.jpg Pilot0445.jpg Pilot0450.jpg Pilot0451.jpg Pilot0456.jpg Pilot0457.jpg Pilot0462.jpg Pilot0463.jpg Pilot0468.jpg Pilot0469.jpg Pilot0474.jpg Pilot0475.jpg Pilot0480.jpg Pilot0481.jpg Pilot0486.jpg Pilot0487.jpg Pilot0492.jpg Pilot0493.jpg Pilot0498.jpg Pilot0499.jpg Pilot0504.jpg Pilot0505.jpg Pilot0512.jpg Pilot0513.jpg Pilot0518.jpg Pilot0519.jpg Pilot0524.jpg Pilot0525.jpg Pilot0530.jpg Pilot0531.jpg Pilot0536.jpg Pilot0539.jpg Pilot0545.jpg Pilot0546.jpg Pilot0551.jpg Pilot0552.jpg Pilot0557.jpg Pilot0558.jpg Pilot0563.jpg Pilot0564.jpg Pilot0574.jpg Pilot0575.jpg Pilot0581.jpg Pilot0582.jpg Pilot0587.jpg Pilot0588.jpg Pilot0593.jpg Pilot0594.jpg Pilot0599.jpg Pilot0600.jpg Pilot0605.jpg Pilot0606.jpg Pilot0611.jpg Pilot0612.jpg Pilot0620.jpg Pilot0621.jpg Pilot0626.jpg Pilot0627.jpg Pilot0633.jpg Pilot0634.jpg Pilot0639.jpg Pilot0640.jpg Pilot0645.jpg Pilot0646.jpg Pilot0651.jpg Pilot0652.jpg Pilot0658.jpg Pilot0659.jpg Pilot0664.jpg Pilot0665.jpg Pilot0670.jpg Pilot0671.jpg Pilot0676.jpg Pilot0677.jpg Pilot0682.jpg Pilot0683.jpg Pilot0688.jpg Pilot0689.jpg Pilot0694.jpg Pilot0695.jpg Pilot0700.jpg Pilot0701.jpg Pilot0706.jpg Pilot0707.jpg Pilot0712.jpg Pilot0713.jpg Pilot0718.jpg Pilot0719.jpg Pilot0724.jpg Pilot0725.jpg Pilot0730.jpg Pilot0731.jpg Pilot0736.jpg Pilot0737.jpg Pilot0742.jpg Pilot0743.jpg Pilot0748.jpg Pilot0749.jpg Pilot0754.jpg Pilot0755.jpg Pilot0760.jpg Pilot0761.jpg Pilot0766.jpg Pilot0767.jpg Pilot0772.jpg Pilot0773.jpg Pilot0778.jpg Pilot0779.jpg Pilot0784.jpg Pilot0785.jpg Pilot0790.jpg Pilot0791.jpg Pilot0796.jpg Pilot0797.jpg Pilot0813.jpg Pilot0814.jpg Pilot0819.jpg Pilot0820.jpg Pilot0825.jpg Pilot0826.jpg Pilot0831.jpg Pilot0832.jpg Pilot0837.jpg Pilot0838.jpg Pilot0843.jpg Pilot0844.jpg Pilot0849.jpg Pilot0850.jpg Pilot0855.jpg Pilot0856.jpg Pilot0861.jpg Pilot0862.jpg Pilot0867.jpg Pilot0868.jpg Pilot0873.jpg Pilot0875.jpg Pilot0880.jpg Pilot0881.jpg Pilot0886.jpg Pilot0887.jpg Pilot0892.jpg Pilot0893.jpg Pilot0898.jpg Pilot0899.jpg Pilot0904.jpg Pilot0905.jpg Pilot0910.jpg Pilot0911.jpg Pilot0916.jpg Pilot0917.jpg Pilot0922.jpg Pilot0923.jpg Pilot0929.jpg Pilot0930.jpg Pilot0936.jpg Pilot0937.jpg Pilot0942.jpg Pilot0943.jpg Pilot0948.jpg Pilot0949.jpg Pilot0954.jpg Pilot0955.jpg Pilot0960.jpg Pilot0961.jpg Pilot0968.jpg Pilot0969.jpg Pilot0974.jpg Pilot0975.jpg Pilot0980.jpg Pilot0981.jpg Pilot0986.jpg Pilot0987.jpg Pilot0992.jpg Pilot0993.jpg Pilot0998.jpg Pilot0999.jpg Pilot1004.jpg Pilot1005.jpg Pilot1010.jpg Pilot1011.jpg Pilot1016.jpg Pilot1017.jpg Pilot1022.jpg Pilot1023.jpg Pilot1028.jpg Pilot1029.jpg Pilot1034.jpg Pilot1035.jpg Pilot1040.jpg Pilot1041.jpg Pilot1046.jpg Pilot1047.jpg Pilot1052.jpg Pilot1053.jpg Pilot1058.jpg Pilot1059.jpg Pilot1064.jpg Pilot1065.jpg Pilot1070.jpg Pilot1071.jpg Pilot1076.jpg Pilot1077.jpg Pilot1082.jpg Pilot1083.jpg Pilot1088.jpg Pilot1089.jpg Pilot1094.jpg Pilot1095.jpg Pilot1100.jpg Pilot1101.jpg Pilot1106.jpg Pilot1107.jpg Pilot1112.jpg Pilot1113.jpg Pilot1118.jpg Pilot1119.jpg Pilot1124.jpg Pilot1125.jpg Pilot1130.jpg Pilot1131.jpg Pilot1136.jpg Pilot1137.jpg Pilot1142.jpg Pilot1143.jpg Pilot1153.jpg Pilot1154.jpg Pilot1159.jpg Pilot1160.jpg Pilot1165.jpg Pilot1166.jpg Pilot1171.jpg Pilot1172.jpg Pilot1177.jpg Pilot1178.jpg Pilot1183.jpg Pilot1184.jpg Pilot1189.jpg Pilot1190.jpg Pilot1195.jpg Pilot1196.jpg Pilot1201.jpg Pilot1202.jpg Pilot1207.jpg Pilot1208.jpg Pilot1213.jpg Pilot1214.jpg Pilot1219.jpg Pilot1220.jpg Pilot1225.jpg Pilot1226.jpg Pilot1231.jpg Pilot1232.jpg Pilot1237.jpg Pilot1238.jpg Pilot1243.jpg Pilot1244.jpg Pilot1249.jpg Pilot1250.jpg Pilot1255.jpg Pilot1256.jpg Pilot1261.jpg Pilot1262.jpg Pilot1267.jpg Pilot1268.jpg Pilot1273.jpg Pilot1274.jpg Pilot1279.jpg Pilot1280.jpg Pilot1285.jpg Pilot1286.jpg Pilot1291.jpg Pilot1292.jpg Pilot1297.jpg Pilot1298.jpg Pilot1303.jpg Pilot1304.jpg Pilot1310.jpg Pilot1311.jpg Pilot1316.jpg Pilot1317.jpg Pilot1322.jpg Pilot1326.jpg Pilot1331.jpg Pilot1332.jpg Pilot1337.jpg Pilot1338.jpg Pilot1343.jpg Pilot1344.jpg Pilot1349.jpg Pilot1350.jpg Pilot1355.jpg Pilot1356.jpg Pilot1361.jpg Pilot1362.jpg Pilot1367.jpg Pilot1368.jpg Pilot1373.jpg Pilot1374.jpg Pilot1379.jpg Pilot1380.jpg Pilot1385.jpg Pilot1386.jpg Pilot1391.jpg Pilot1392.jpg Pilot1397.jpg Pilot1398.jpg Pilot1403.jpg Pilot1404.jpg Pilot1409.jpg Pilot1410.jpg Pilot1415.jpg Pilot1416.jpg Pilot1421.jpg Pilot1422.jpg Pilot1427.jpg Pilot1428.jpg Pilot1433.jpg Pilot1434.jpg Pilot1439.jpg Pilot1440.jpg Pilot1445.jpg Pilot1446.jpg Pilot1451.jpg Pilot1452.jpg Pilot1457.jpg Pilot1458.jpg Pilot1463.jpg Pilot1464.jpg Pilot1469.jpg Pilot1470.jpg Pilot1475.jpg Pilot1476.jpg Pilot1481.jpg Pilot1482.jpg Pilot1487.jpg Pilot1488.jpg Pilot1493.jpg Pilot1494.jpg Pilot1499.jpg Pilot1500.jpg Pilot1505.jpg Pilot1506.jpg Pilot1511.jpg Pilot1512.jpg Pilot1519.jpg Pilot1520.jpg Pilot1525.jpg Pilot1526.jpg Pilot1531.jpg Pilot1532.jpg Pilot1537.jpg Pilot1538.jpg Pilot1543.jpg Pilot1544.jpg Pilot1549.jpg Pilot1550.jpg Pilot1555.jpg Pilot1556.jpg Pilot1561.jpg Pilot1562.jpg Pilot1567.jpg Pilot1568.jpg Pilot1573.jpg Pilot1574.jpg Pilot1579.jpg Pilot1580.jpg Pilot1585.jpg Pilot1586.jpg Pilot1591.jpg Pilot1592.jpg Pilot1597.jpg Pilot1598.jpg Pilot1603.jpg Pilot1604.jpg Pilot1609.jpg Pilot1610.jpg Pilot1615.jpg Pilot1616.jpg Pilot1621.jpg Pilot1622.jpg Pilot1627.jpg Pilot1628.jpg Pilot1633.jpg Pilot1634.jpg Pilot1639.jpg Pilot1640.jpg Pilot1645.jpg Pilot1646.jpg Pilot1651.jpg Pilot1652.jpg Pilot1657.jpg Pilot1658.jpg Pilot1663.jpg Pilot1664.jpg Pilot1669.jpg Pilot1670.jpg Pilot1677.jpg Pilot1678.jpg Pilot1683.jpg Pilot1684.jpg Pilot1689.jpg Pilot1690.jpg Pilot1695.jpg Pilot1696.jpg Pilot1701.jpg Pilot1702.jpg Pilot1707.jpg Pilot1708.jpg Pilot1713.jpg Pilot1714.jpg Pilot1719.jpg Pilot1720.jpg Pilot1725.jpg Pilot1726.jpg Pilot1731.jpg Pilot1732.jpg Pilot1737.jpg Pilot1738.jpg Pilot1743.jpg Pilot1744.jpg Pilot1749.jpg Pilot1750.jpg Pilot1755.jpg Pilot1756.jpg Pilot1761.jpg Pilot1762.jpg Pilot1767.jpg Pilot1768.jpg Pilot1773.jpg Pilot1774.jpg Pilot1779.jpg Pilot1780.jpg Pilot1785.jpg Pilot1786.jpg Pilot1791.jpg Pilot1792.jpg Pilot1798.jpg Pilot1799.jpg Pilot1804.jpg Pilot1805.jpg Pilot1810.jpg Pilot1817.jpg Pilot1822.jpg Pilot1823.jpg Pilot1828.jpg Pilot1829.jpg Pilot1834.jpg Pilot1835.jpg Pilot1840.jpg Pilot1841.jpg Pilot1846.jpg Pilot1847.jpg Pilot1853.jpg Pilot1854.jpg Pilot1859.jpg Pilot1860.jpg Pilot1865.jpg Pilot1866.jpg Pilot1871.jpg Pilot1872.jpg Pilot1877.jpg Pilot1878.jpg Pilot1883.jpg Pilot1885.jpg Pilot1893.jpg Pilot1894.jpg Pilot1899.jpg Pilot1900.jpg Pilot1905.jpg Pilot1906.jpg Pilot1911.jpg Pilot1912.jpg Pilot1917.jpg Pilot1918.jpg Pilot1923.jpg Pilot1924.jpg Pilot1929.jpg Pilot1930.jpg Pilot1935.jpg Pilot1936.jpg Pilot1941.jpg Pilot1942.jpg Pilot1947.jpg Pilot1948.jpg Pilot1953.jpg Pilot1954.jpg Pilot1959.jpg Pilot1960.jpg Pilot1965.jpg Pilot1966.jpg Pilot1971.jpg Pilot1972.jpg Pilot1977.jpg Pilot1978.jpg Pilot1983.jpg Pilot1984.jpg Pilot1989.jpg Pilot1990.jpg Pilot1995.jpg Pilot1996.jpg Pilot2001.jpg Pilot2002.jpg Pilot2007.jpg Pilot2008.jpg Pilot2013.jpg Pilot2015.jpg Pilot2020.jpg Pilot2021.jpg Pilot2027.jpg Pilot2033.jpg Pilot2038.jpg Pilot2039.jpg Pilot2044.jpg Pilot2045.jpg Pilot2050.jpg Pilot2051.jpg Pilot2056.jpg Pilot2057.jpg Pilot2062.jpg Pilot2063.jpg Pilot2068.jpg Pilot2069.jpg Pilot2074.jpg Pilot2075.jpg Pilot2080.jpg Pilot2081.jpg Pilot2086.jpg Pilot2087.jpg Pilot2092.jpg Pilot2093.jpg Pilot2101.jpg Pilot2102.jpg Pilot2107.jpg Pilot2108.jpg Pilot2113.jpg Pilot2114.jpg Pilot2119.jpg Pilot2120.jpg Pilot2125.jpg Pilot2126.jpg Pilot2131.jpg Pilot2132.jpg Pilot2137.jpg Pilot2138.jpg Pilot2143.jpg Pilot2144.jpg Pilot2151.jpg Pilot2152.jpg Pilot2157.jpg Pilot2158.jpg Pilot2163.jpg Pilot2164.jpg Pilot2169.jpg Pilot2170.jpg Pilot2176.jpg Pilot2177.jpg Pilot2182.jpg Pilot2183.jpg Pilot2188.jpg Pilot2189.jpg Pilot2194.jpg Pilot2195.jpg Pilot2200.jpg Pilot2201.jpg Pilot2206.jpg Pilot2207.jpg Pilot2212.jpg Pilot2213.jpg Pilot2218.jpg Pilot2219.jpg Pilot2224.jpg Pilot2225.jpg Pilot2230.jpg Pilot2231.jpg Pilot2236.jpg Pilot2237.jpg Pilot2242.jpg Pilot2243.jpg Pilot2248.jpg Pilot2249.jpg Pilot2254.jpg Pilot2255.jpg Pilot2260.jpg Pilot2261.jpg Pilot2266.jpg Pilot2267.jpg Pilot2272.jpg Pilot2273.jpg Pilot2278.jpg Pilot2279.jpg Pilot2284.jpg Pilot2285.jpg Pilot2290.jpg Pilot2291.jpg Pilot2296.jpg Pilot2297.jpg Pilot2302.jpg Pilot2303.jpg Pilot2308.jpg Pilot2309.jpg Pilot2314.jpg Pilot2315.jpg Pilot2320.jpg Pilot2322.jpg Pilot2327.jpg Pilot2328.jpg Pilot2334.jpg Pilot2335.jpg Pilot2340.jpg Pilot2341.jpg Pilot2346.jpg Pilot2347.jpg Pilot2352.jpg Pilot2353.jpg Pilot2358.jpg Pilot2359.jpg Pilot2364.jpg Pilot2365.jpg Pilot2370.jpg Pilot2371.jpg Pilot2376.jpg Pilot2377.jpg Pilot2382.jpg Pilot2383.jpg Pilot2388.jpg Pilot2389.jpg Pilot2394.jpg Pilot2395.jpg Pilot2400.jpg Pilot2401.jpg Pilot2406.jpg Pilot2407.jpg Pilot2412.jpg Pilot2413.jpg Pilot2418.jpg Pilot2419.jpg Pilot2425.jpg Pilot2426.jpg Pilot2431.jpg Pilot2432.jpg Pilot2437.jpg Pilot2438.jpg Pilot2443.jpg Pilot2444.jpg Pilot2449.jpg Pilot2450.jpg Pilot2455.jpg Pilot2456.jpg Pilot2461.jpg Pilot2463.jpg Pilot2468.jpg Pilot2469.jpg Pilot2474.jpg Pilot2475.jpg Pilot2480.jpg Pilot2481.jpg Pilot2486.jpg Pilot2487.jpg Pilot2492.jpg Pilot2493.jpg Pilot2498.jpg Pilot2499.jpg Pilot2504.jpg Pilot2505.jpg Pilot2510.jpg Pilot2511.jpg Pilot2516.jpg Pilot2517.jpg Pilot2522.jpg Pilot2523.jpg Pilot2528.jpg Pilot2535.jpg Pilot2543.jpg Pilot2544.jpg Pilot2549.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:1A Category:Special Episodes